


sleepover!

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Bickering, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Makeover, Makeup, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, kid isn't good at hosting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the girls have a sleepover, and it goes great. the boys have a sleepover, and disaster ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

“why can't I just stay here?”  
soul asked for the hundredth time, causing maka to roll her eyes and grip a nearby book. She changed her mind about hitting him, though. even though she'd explained this to her weapon again and again, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry. she knew how much soul liked to relax at home, and she knew he didn't like to be left out of things, even if he didn't openly admit it.  
“because, soul. It's a girl’s night, that means girls only. Liz, patty and tsubaki will be here soon, so you should get going to gallows manor.”  
she explained, setting out various snacks for her friends.  
“bring some video games, I'm sure Kid's got a Playstation over there. You know blackstar will wanna play with you.”  
she tried to make him feel better, reminding him that he was going to be with both his best friends too.  
“yeah, whatever. those two are just gonna argue the whole night, kid will probably have a seizure the minute blackstar breaks something, which he seems to do wherever he goes. they're fine to hang out with on their own, but it's chaos when we're all together...”  
soul averted his gaze, finally standing up from the couch and slipping some games into his bag.  
Maka smiled coyly.  
“are you saying you’d rather stay over here and get a makeover? cause I'm sure liz would be happy to-”  
“no way!”  
“Then you better get going before they get here!!”  
maka laughs, giving soul a playful push towards the door. he lifted a hand as he walked out, waving goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

“hi tsubaki! thanks for coming!”   
the raven haired girl had arrived at Maka’s doorstep only a few minutes after soul had left, giving the meister a sweet smile as she politely bowed.  
“hello, maka. thanks for having me over.” she said, rising again to look at maka with her deep blue eyes, voice soft. Maka blushed, she was always caught somewhat off guard by how sweet and gentle tsubaki was, compared to the intense personalities of some of her other friends.   
“Come on in! Liz and patty are on their way, too.”   
Tsubaki stepped inside, removing her sandals and making her way to the living room. she wore a black t-shirt, with a khaki skirt. she took a seat on soul’s favorite couch, hands in her lap, still smiling that sweet smile she always had.  
Maka stretched, popping her neck.  
“aaah~ it'll be so nice to relax, right? with everything that's been going on.”  
maka said, sitting in the chair across from tsubaki.  
the weapon sighed contentedly.  
“you've got that right. although, blackstar wasn't exactly happy that he wasn't invited to this party.” she said, as if reminiscing on her meister’s childish complaints.   
“it'll be good to have girls only time, though. those guys can get a little rowdy, and I doubt they'd enjoy makeovers and manicures. Well, maybe kid would. I don't know.” the pair giggled at Maka’s statement.   
it was nice of kid to allow soul and blackstar to spend the night at gallows manor, seeing as soul had nowhere else to go and blackstar didn't like spending a second of his life alone. although, maka suspected that liz had actually forced the reserved reaper boy to spend time with his friends.  
there was a knock on the door, and maka sprung to get it.   
“liz, patty!”   
“what's up?”  
“maka, maka!”   
the two sisters stepped inside, liz quickly de-shoeing and reminding her sibling to do the same.  
Patty leaped onto the couch next to tsubaki, throwing her legs over the side and giggling loudly as her head laid in Tsubaki’s lap.   
“o-oh, hi patty!” the specialty weapon said to the girl sprawled out next to her.  
Maka smiled, liz sighing as she walked in and sat in Maka’s armchair, bracelets clinking with each step. The sisters actually had pretty differing styles when they were wearing their casual clothes. Liz wore a graphic crop top that hung off one shoulder, the name of some rock band maka didn't know across the front of the red shirt. her jeans were all torn up, black combat boots tight around her ankles. it was a pretty stylish look, maka was always envious of how cool liz was without even trying. Patty, on the other hand, wore a pink tank top and orange shorts, one long sock striped, the other polka dotted, the colors all mismatched over her purple platform sneakers. Maka was surprised the meticulous kid had even let her go out like that, but it was a cute look, all in all.  
Maka brought some snacks over to where they were all sitting, along with a bottle of pop and cups. she was excited to spend the whole night with her best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

soul trudged up the long pathway to gallows manor, the creepy atmosphere of the place always giving him chills. I mean, seriously, did kid seriously have to have hanging doll decorations and creepy statues every five feet? he shivered, making his way to the large, ornate gate at the end of the path. he swung it open, walking up a little ways and onto the large staircase that lead to the mansion. he'd only actually been here one time before, briefly. Kid didn't often have company, but he still hung out with soul and the others often- usually at Maka’s or another location.   
man….this fancy-pants place isn't really my scene. at least I brought games, that was a cool idea. and I bet kid’s got an awesome system.  
he used the skull shaped door knocker, 8 times for kid’s sake.  
he waited a few minutes before hearing footsteps towards the large wooden doors, which both opened to reveal death the kid, smiling politely. he looked as sophisticated as always, sporting a similar looking outfit to his uniform- but with a suit vest instead, for the summer heat, and a cravat under his skull tie.  
“soul, good evening.”   
soul shot him a grin, stepping inside.  
“yeah, thanks for having me. those stupid girls kicked me out of my own place.”   
he kicked his dirty shoes off, the cool marble beneath his socks.   
kid hummed in response, walking behind soul down the immaculate hallway.   
they walked out of the foyer, kid leading the way to his living room. Soul felt chills at how neat and clean the whole place was, he felt like he wasn't allowed to touch anything. the entire house was done in black, white, and red- every decoration symmetrical and simplistic.  
Soul felt sweat form when he realized blackstar was on his way, probably going to wreck the place.   
the reaper walked into the room, picking up some extra food and grumbling that patty hadn't cleaned up when he asked her to.   
he took the trash to the kitchen, turning over his shoulder.  
“make yourself at home, feel free to use any electronics you’d like. Liz and patty really only use the T.V., but I have a few gaming systems, too.”  
He said. Soul felt less nervous, plopping down on the couch and digging in his bag. he exhaled, then sucked it back in quickly when he heard the door slam open, a voice calling through the entire mansion.  
“YAHOO! God’s arrived, here to bless you, Death the kid, with my awesome party skills!” soul craned his head to see blackstar running down the hall, kid being caught directly in his path as the assassin tackled their shinigami friend in an aggressive hug.   
“Get off, you damn imbecile!” Kid whined as blackstar ruffled his hair, messing up the perfected styling.  
'ugh, here we go.'


	4. Chapter 4

the sun was starting to set, filling the small apartment with orange light as the girls laughed at one of liz’s quips. Maka took a bother handful of popcorn from the bowl, relaxing back into her seat. She listened as Liz and tsubaki talked about their hair, liz ever so jealous of Tsubaki’s beautiful silky locks.   
Patty toyed with her nails, still on Tsubaki’s lap.   
“put your hair down, tsu. I wanna see how long it really is!” Liz said, excitement in her eyes.  
tsubaki smiled.  
“okay, if you insist...it looks kind of bad, down…”  
the girl carefully unwrapped her ponytail, letting the hair cascade down her back in a dark waterfall, long pieces falling beside her and resting on the couch. Maka had never seen such long hair before, she wanted to run her fingers through it.  
“oh my god…what do you mean it looks bad?? you look like a Goddess! Tsubaki, if I was a guy, I'd totally be in love with you.” Liz said, blushing and biting her lip.  
before tsubaki could respond, her head tilted down.  
some of the hair had fallen in Patty’s face, the ditzy weapon girl taking it upon herself to chew on the pieces near her mouth. Liz sprung from her seat.  
“patty, stop! you're gonna get tsubaki all slimy!” she grabbed her little sister, pulling her away.  
“yuck, yuck! what would kid say? he already yelled at you today for wearing those mismatched socks, and you didn't clean up the livingroom like he asked, either! geeze, what are we gonna do with you…?”  
Patti pouted.  
“aw, c’mon sis! kid’s a big meanie weenie anyway.”  
Liz sat back down.  
“yeah, you got a point.”   
Tsubaki wiped her hair off on a paper towel before putting it back in a ponytail, same sweet smile on her face, although matched with a sweat drop.


	5. Chapter 5

the sun had sunk further in the sky, the moon having taken it’s place. black star had made himself at home in kid’s living room next to soul, his outrageous energy having been directed instead at the fast paced game soul had (much to kid’s gratitude) brought. the assassin lay sprawled across the couch head hanging off upside-down as he yelled and giggled whenever he attacked soul’s character.  
“quit it, I'm on your team!”  
“nya-ha-ha~ the great blackstar doesn't need help from teammates,I can win all on my own!” he laughed, and soul wondered if they should play mortal kombat instead. then they could fight eachother and he could really put blackstar in his place.   
kid sat on the other side of soul, having pulled out a book and reading it quietly. he was just glad black star had found something to do that didn't involve making a mess. Soul was surprised the guy could read despite all the noise- he did live with the Thompson sisters, though. he'd probably gotten used to ruckus.  
The demon scythe had grown hungry, but didn't want to go rummaging around in someone else's kitchen, especially kid’s, so he sat back and pondered his options.  
“hey, kid, are there any takeout places near here?” he asked nonchalantly.  
kid looked up from his book.  
“oh, are you guys hungry..? my apologies, I seem to have forgotten my manners.”   
“that's o-”  
“yeah, stupid reaper! how could you ignore the great me’s need for food?”   
blackstar laughed obnoxiously.  
“I can order Chinese if you’d like, soul, or I can make something. blackstar can go foraging in the garden for beetles to eat.” he said, the last part with a scowl.   
“yahoo!” blackstar rose with a start, heading for the window leading into said garden.  
“wait, wait, wait! I was kidding. don't break the damned window!”   
Kid quickly said, stopping him with a hand on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

the girls had settled on the floor, taking turns painting eachother’s nails. Maka was excited, she didn't know a whole lot about makeup and that sort of thing, so this would be a good experience.   
or so she thought.  
she had expected liz or tsubaki to be giving her a makeover, but she could tell by the messy smearing of the blender on her face that patty wasn't taking this seriously. Maka closed her eyes, her hair and bangs having been tied up behind her face.   
“stop crinkling your brows, maka-chan!”   
Patty reminded her for the 3rd time.  
“oh, sorry.”  
she relaxed her face, and felt patty applying something wet to her eyes, long nails pressing against her chin. the wetness startled her, but patty pulled it away quickly enough. Maka felt her warm fingers on her chin, breath close to her face. she knew that if she opened her eyes, Patti's face would be right there.  
“hold still, maka-chan…”  
maka could only imagine that patty was drawing some ridiculous design all over her face, she probably looked like a clown or a giraffe about now. She prepared herself for the group all laughing at wanting to take pictures, and she couldn't have that!  
beside her, liz was doing Tsubaki’s makeup. Maka wished liz was the one doing hers. it's not that she didn't like patty, but did she trust her to do a good makeover? nope!  
“all done!” the bouncy girl chirped, and maka fluttered her eyes open to liz, tsubaki and patty all looking at her. she blushed at the attention, sure that they were about to make fun of how ridiculous she looked with whatever mess she had on her face.   
“wow, maka! it looks so good!” Liz said with a smile.  
was it sarcastic?   
tsubaki nodded, her makeup having been done as well. Liz gave her a smokey eye that made her look much older than she was.  
Patty grabbed a mirror and shoved it to maka, who took it, still expecting the worst.  
but….  
her reflection looked back at her with surprise. Patty had actually made her look really nice- it wasn't too heavy and it definitely wasn't silly at all. it suited maka, the foundation, the highlighter that made her skin glow the slightest bit, a little eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and okay, maybe that's a little too much blush.  
still, maka smiled. she felt really pretty, letting her hair fall back down around her.  
she felt a little guilty for underestimating patty, the younger was a great artist, creative, and her own makeup looked good most of the time, too. Maka didn't even know why she was worried a few minutes ago.   
“alright, your guys’ turn!”   
maka switched places with patty, peering down into the makeup box liz brought. she realized she had no idea where to start, or even what have of those things were.  
maybe patty was the one who should be worried….


	7. Chapter 7

kid had ordered Chinese food for them as per soul’s request, which they ate in the dining room. Soul felt weird eating takeout on such a big and ornate table, but he was grateful for the food. he'd been starving.  
it was pretty comfortably quiet, other than the loud slurping and chomping of blackstar, who'd demanded kid order 4 of the same meal for him. he was sitting next to the reaper, who was turned away from the assassin to avoid the spray of his rambunctious eating, cringing every time a crumb hit the table.  
“please, try not to-”  
Kid was cut off when blackstar shoved past, grabbing the bowl kid was currently eating out of. the reaper let his chopsticks hang in the air, rice still pinched between them as blackstar hurriedly finished off the rest of kid’s food.  
Soul reacted by guarding his own bowl, his arm lighting up and transforming into a scythe blade which wrapped around the remains of his dinner. blackstar had already eaten all 4 of his meals and kid’s, though, maybe that would be enough.   
kid sighed, resting his face in his palm as he watched blackstar scarf down the rest of his own food. Soul had noticed that blackstar seemed to like to pick on kid more than anyone else, and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the reaper at times. he knew it was probably blackstar’s jealousy, or maybe even his way of trying to befriend the stoic boy, but either way, it always made things a little awkward. it kind of reminded soul of the way little boys always tease the girls they like...the only thing that worried soul was that kid didn't get that it was affectionate teasing. the guy wasn't exactly adept at reading social queues.  
blackstar finished eating, leaning back and slinging an arm around kid.   
“thanks to your gracious offering, kiddo, the almighty blackstar is filled.”   
he patted the top of kid’s head.  
“don't call me “kiddo.”   
“I'm your god, I can call you whatever I want, mini-shinigami!, nya-ha~ minigami!”   
Kid’s eye twitched, pursing his lips as if he was trying not to say what was on his mind. Soul was glad for that, he wasn't in the mood for confrontation between the two, especially with how relatively smooth the night had gone thus far.


	8. Chapter 8

the girls had settled down a little, after patty had stopped laughing hysterically at how maka had made her look like ‘one of those spotted fish in finding nemo!’ and wiped it off. Maka did the same, as did tsubaki and liz, as per part of their nightly routine. Maka got out blankets for everyone, turning off the main light and turning on some soft lamps instead.   
they had been quietly chatting and talking, about people at school, teachers, things that had happened in the past week, assignments, and their other friends.  
Liz was the one to ask:  
“hey, do you guys like anyone at school?” she said playfully, laying on her stomach, head rested in her arms.  
Maka pondered a moment. did she have a crush on anyone? not really, although…  
all the girls thought over liz’s question, nobody really having an answer prepared.  
“yeah, me neither. but if you had to pick one of our boys, which would you date?”   
she asked, inspecting a nail.  
“you mean out of soul, blackstar, and kid?”   
Tsubaki clarified.   
“yeah. to me, the answers obvious.”  
maka nodded.  
“yeah, obviously kid’s the best choice.” maka said, confident that they would all agree with her answer.   
that wasn't the case, though.  
Liz looked at her as if she had just killed a man, and patty just started giggling wildly next to her.  
“why?!”  
Liz sat up, dumbfounded at Maka’s choice.  
“what? who were you gonna say, liz?”  
“I was gonna pick soul, duh. he's laidback, cool, easygoing, stylish, everything I'd need in a guy.”  
maka rolled her eyes.  
“soul is a slob, he doesn't ever help out around here or clean up after himself. he's also always arguing with me, I couldn't stand dating him. kid, on the other hand, is polite, sweet, smart, and tidy. he and I even like the same book series.”   
she said, tapping her cheek as she thought of the young man.  
“yuck, just try living with the guy, and see if you can last one day without going crazy...” Liz said with a lopsided smile.  
“same with soul!” maka argued, the two breaking down into laughs. despite what they said, they both cared deeply for their partners, but not so much that their flaws couldn't be seen.  
“what about you, pat?” Liz wondered.  
Patty rolled over onto her back.  
“hmmmm….I’d pick black*star! he's funny and always shares his food with me in class~”   
“fair enough. tsubaki, how bout you?”  
Tsubaki blushed a little, averting her gaze.  
“oh, um...I'd pick blackstar too, actually…”   
as if anyone didnt see that one coming.


	9. Chapter 9

the trio has returned to kid’s livingroom, soul once again plopping down on the couch, blackstar next to him.  
“maaaan~ kid’s place is so boring! we shoulda used my apartment instead.” blackstar complained loudly, stretching his arms behind him.  
Soul actually had to agree with that, blackstar’s place was more fun. Right now, though, he'd actually rather be at the gallows mansion. he was more in the mood for relaxing and less in the mood for roughhousing.  
kid entered, hands poised behind his back.  
“well, I have to get started on my routine. you two can do whatever you'd like as long as it doesn't involve mess-making. soul, maybe you can pick out a movie for us to watch later…?” he says, and it couldn't be more obvious that the guy was not the most adept at hosting sleepovers.   
“sure.”  
the boy turned on his heel, walking back towards the foyer.   
“should we start it without you?”   
Kid turned back around.  
“might as well. I'll be quite busy for a while.”   
then he tapped out of the room.  
Soul rummaged around in kid’s TV cabinet, and it became obvious to him that most of these movies belonged to Liz and Patty. They were all romance movies, comedies, and animated kid’s films, and soul pretty much lost all hope that he'd find anything good. blackstar joined him, and started bursting out laughing.  
“Nya-ha-ha! kid’s got shit taste in movies, doesn't he? what a girl!”   
soul rolled his eyes.  
“liz and patty live here, too, dumbass.”   
blackstar contested, rambling on, but Soul drowned it out when his eye landed on a particular title.  
“wait a second…”   
he plucked it out, inspecting the cover. It looked like a home-movie, with white handwriting he didn't recognize on top of a black cover.  
Death Family Films!   
Directed by Shinigami-Sama,   
Starring Death the Kid.


	10. Chapter 10

soul didn't have a choice before blackstar shoved the home movie into the player, leaping back to the couch and waiting with baited breaths as the static on the screen fizzled out. Soul couldn't help but feel like it was an intrusion of privacy to watch, but he knew arguing with blackstar when he had his mind set on something was a lost cause, plopping down next to him.   
besides, it wasn't like he wasn't at least a little curious about what the movie was. he knew practically nothing about death the kid’s personal life, the prior always too reserved to say much.   
the screens static dissipated into a white fuzzy image, sounding as if the camera was being rubbed against something.   
“how's this work, is it on?”   
that sounded like…  
the camera flipped around, revealing none other than their chief in command, lord death, rubbing at the lense with his big white fingers, which covered up the upper half of the screen.  
“it's on, dad. you have to move your finger…”   
a child's voice, coupled with a small hand wrapping around the finger and pulling it away.   
on top of death’s shoulders sat a child, no older than 4 or 5 years old- face deadpan, pale skin, smooth black hair with only one half stripe adorning the side.  
it was death the kid.   
Soul chucked, holding back more laughter.  
“damn, he's all tiny!”   
he looked to blackstar, expecting the other to be in hysterics, but blackstar just watched with his mouth open and a slight redness on his cheeks, as tiny death the kid hopped from his father's shoulders, the camera following him as his short legs carried him over to a skateboard that was much too big for him.  
“I got kid a skateboard today, he has some moves he'd like to show us!”   
the camera wasn't focused, and small kid sauntered up to it.  
“it's not focused. you gotta keep it still…okay!”   
the small boy jump-skipped 3 times back to the board, mounting it and wobbling a little bit. his knees had bruises and bandages on them, probably from falling too much. The child took a deep breath, bending his knees.  
“kick flip!” he shouts, before the skateboard twirls under his feet, clacking when he lands on it again.   
Soul was sure he'd never see kid smile that big ever in his life, the young version of him on the screen laughing and giggling as his father clapped, shaking the camera a little bit as his child accepted the praise.  
“there! one day, I'm gonna be a pro! and I'm gonna-”   
the screen cut to black, as did the overhead lights, and every other electronic in the room, leaving only the large candles’ light from the other room to filter in through the hall.  
Soul felt a sweat drop roll down his cheek, before he felt blackstar grab his shoulders.  
“shit, he found out!”   
“wh...huh?”  
“kid found out we were watching his embarrassing ass cringe kid movie and he used his reaper powers to shut the power off!”  
soul felt his blood run cold.  
it was possible, no, more than possible, that that was true.  
“wh-what do we do!?”   
he stutters out, the two frantically running in circles.  
“hide the evidence!”   
Soul’s heart pounced as he did as he was told, lunging in the darkness towards the video player, fumbling with the machine.  
“fuck, the powers out so the disc won't slide out!” he yelled.  
“crap, he's gonna kill us, soul!”   
“it's not too late. we have to-”   
a crack of thunder from outside shook the house, illuminating the room for a split second as soul and blackstar screamed, jumping up again and tumbling over one another and landing on the floor.  
Soul felt the breath leave his lungs as the double doors creaked open, more, and more, until-  
“BOOM!” a massive crack of thunder deafened both boys, as the door simultaneously swung open to reveal a dark silhouette and a pair of brightly glowing, downturned yellow eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Soul felt a scream rip it's way out of his throat, but he couldn't hear it over the sound of blackstar’s concurrent shriek, both of them scrambling away from eachother and huddling against the wall as the glowing eyes trailed closer to them.  
“WE’RE GONNA DIE!”  
“SOUL, IT WAS NICE KNOWING YOU!”   
the two blubbered on, holding onto eachother for dear life.  
“S-STAY BA-!”  
“soul, blackstar! it's just me, calm down!”   
it was kid’s voice, but he didn't sound angry, mostly just confused and concerned. he struck a match then, the fire illuminating his face. the young reaper knelt down beside them, brows furrowed together as both of his friends panted in relief.  
“geeze…”  
“why the fuck do your eyes glow like that?”   
soul couldn't help but ask, but kid didn't get to answer before blackstar panted out a statement.  
“kid!! did you shut the power off because we found your-!”   
soul slapped his hand over blackstar’s mouth so fast it made a slap echoed throughout the house.  
“found my what? and what do you mean ‘shut the power off…?’ the power went off because of the storm.”   
“oooohh, ahaah...right! the storm! it's getting pretty crazy out there, huh?”  
soul tried to change the subject.  
“yes, it is. I can't even complete my measurements right now because it's so dark, what a predicament…”


	12. Chapter 12

“man, it's getting kinda wild out there. I wonder if the boys are getting hit with the storm, too.”  
Tsubaki wondered aloud.  
Maka watched the rain plop against the window, hand resting on her chin. she felt her phone buzz beside her, glancing down and lazily unlocking it.  
“oh, it's soul.”   
she read the text.  
man, the power went out over here. uncool. is it out over there too?  
“oh, looks like their power went out…”  
maka heard Tsubaki's phone buzz 3 times consecutively, and then liz’s phone dinged once.  
tsubaki read the texts from blackstar.  
powers out!  
kid’s terrifying!  
but we found a really cute video of him, I'm gonna bring it home and show you.   
Liz’s text from kid read:  
I suppose you're not the only one afraid of my night gaze.  
“sounds like they're having fun, more or less.” Tsubaki said with a smile.   
“man, I hope our power doesn't go out, too...I hate the dark!” Liz’s voice wavered with concern.


End file.
